


61. “I want you to feel what I felt, and then... then I want you to die.”

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (the 100) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short character study of John Murphy during season one in the form of a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	61. “I want you to feel what I felt, and then... then I want you to die.”

Let bygones be bygones  
\- I wasn’t hanged, I’m still hanging.  
Just forgive and forget  
\- you never stopped putting nooses around my neck.  
But the nightmares are here to stay  
\- you never stopped kicking the ground from underneath me.  
And a price must be paid  
\- it was never about justice, it was always about hate.


End file.
